


RWBY Avengers: Final Score

by ayyzahurr



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyzahurr/pseuds/ayyzahurr
Summary: RWBY Avengers AU. The consequences of the final fight in the Civil War. Just something short, not really a full fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> haha wow I'm not dead I'm just as surprised as you are. It's short and not fluff but I couldn't get it out of my head.

Weiss collapsed to the ground, her body too weak to continue, blood streaming down her face.

Pyrrha, satisfied that Weiss wouldn't get up again, turned to grab Yang. The blonde, like Pyrrha, was exhausted, bruised, and wanted nothing more than to go home. Yang leaned on Pyrrha, groaning from the effort. She supported herself with her remaining arm, her metal one blown away in the fight. Weiss tried to sit up, stumbling clumsily.

"That shield doesn't belong to you!" Weiss spat. Even while she was down, her words felt like poison. "You don't _deserve_ it!"

Yang and Pyrrha stopped. She looked over to Pyrrha. Pyrrha's gaze was unflinching, staring dead ahead.

" _My father made that shield!_ "

Pyrrha closed her eyes. Yang felt her frustration, her sadness, her anger as she held onto Yang just a little bit tighter. With her free hand, Pyrrha took her shield, gazed at it longingly. She sighed, closing her eyes.

She let go.

The shield fell to the ground with a loud clang, before clattering harmlessly on the ground where it lay, useless. Even with the loud roar of the winter's storm, the sound of metal on stone was deafening. Without a word, Pyrrha started marching away, Yang in tow.

Yang looked at her face. Pyrrha's expression was unreadable, but even with all the mind crap the White Fang broke her with, all the years apart, she knew, she just _knew_ that it killed the redhead inside.

Yang looked back. Weiss, despite her words, was in just as much shock as Yang was. Weiss' eyes darted between the shield and Pyrrha, expression changing from desperation, to anger, to confusion. Unable to get up and too weak to pursue, she gave up. She slumped back, her eyes showing nothing but defeat.

As the doors behind her shut, and they made their way to their aircraft, Yang laughed to herself bitterly.

_Looks like we all lose something today._

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me if you want it more fleshed out (no promises).
> 
> RWBY is the creation of Monty Oum, and is the property of Rooster Teeth.
> 
> Avengers something something Stan Lee something something Marvel Comics.


End file.
